Bloody Love ( Scourge x Cinderpelt )
by Mister Nailbrain
Summary: Left for dead, Scourge, former leader of the infamous BloodClan, is taken pity upon by none other than Cinderpelt, the gentle and caring medicine cat of ThunderClan. Caring for him in secret, Cinderpelt soon gets closer than anyone would have thought to the dark tom. Scourge must wrestle between his love for Cinderpelt and his icy hatred of the clans.
1. On the run

Silence fell upon the forest and the sun began to set over the horizon, bathing the area in an eerie red glow. The blood hued light washed over the now still battlefield, which only a few hours prior had been filled with yowling warriors, fighting desparately to survive against an enemy more fearsome than they had ever encountered. Now only broken bodies and claws littering the forest floor gave indication of the battle.  
Lying still amongst the unfortunates, was the diminutive body of a tom. Scars recently earnt marked his body, including a jagged one that ran under his left eye. His ebony fur was a shade darker than night, save one white sock which was even now, stained with the blood of his enemies. Perhaps most fearsome was the battered, purple, collar adorned with teeth and claws, trophies he had taken over countless battles and his claws, reinforced with dog teeth, capable of rending any opponent limb from limb with contemptuous ease. This was no flea bitten rogue nor a noble warrior of the forest clans.  
This was Scourge, feared leader of the infamous BloodClan.  
Had anyone had the need or resolve to approach the body of the fallen rogue leader, they may have marked the extremely subtle rising and falling of his flanks, minute but there nevertheless.  
Hate is a potent emotion. Some say if one is both strong and stubborn enough, with a will they can bring themselves back from the brink of death's cold embrace. Icy hatred filled Scourge's heart, hatred for Firestar of ThunderClan, and this made him strong.  
Painfully, slowly, one of Scourge's cold, merciless eyes flickered open followed by the other. Staggering onto his paws, Scourge surveyed the carnage of the abandoned battlefield where broken claws and bodies lay scattered as though toys thrown by some monstrous child.  
"Bone? " Scourge called out with his remaining strength. If he could find his old friend and deputy, Scourge was certain that he could and Bone could rebuild BloodClan with the scattered remnants that had fled the battle.  
Ruffling slightly in the breeze, a bulk of white and black fur suddenly caught Scourge's eye. Battered and bloodied, the cold body of Bone lay still, countless claw wounds crisscrossing his flanks while he lay in a scarlet pool. His eyes has been closed, creating the appearance that the massive tom was resting.  
"Bone, get up," Scourge mewed quietly, nudging Bone's flank. But the tom's lifeless body couldn't hear him.  
"Bone, I order you to get up!" Scourge growled as he tried to prevent a tear from rolling down his face. His pushed hard against Bone's side. It was a futile gesture.  
Stepping away from the corpse, Scourge bent his head briefly in honour of his late deputy, only to wince in extreme agony as he opened up a wound. Drifting across on a breeze almost a cold as the rogue's heart, Scourge detected the scent of a patrol. ThunderClan..if he remembered correctly.  
"Damn," he cursed silently, "These forest rats won't hesitate to kill me on sight. It's what I'd do. But how can I reach twolegplace like this. "  
The rustling of the approaching patrol was getting close now. As much as Scourge wanted to attack, he was no fool, realising that there was only one thing he could do. Turning on his paws, Scourge fled into the forest.  
Pain flared up from his wounded leg as he stumbled through the dense undergrowth but Scourge pushed the agony to the back of his mind. He could hear them now. They were searching. Were they onto him? Either way, he kept pushing on through the foliage, their voices spurring him onwards.  
"What is it Cloudtail?"  
"I thought I heard something." Came the immediate reply, "In the trees."  
"We should check it out," replied a feminine voice, "Let's go."  
Cursing his wounds for preventing him from moving stealthily, Scourge powered forth trying to ignore the intense pain coursing through his veins. Padded footsteps came up behind him. He needed to hide.  
Rushing out into a hollow, Scourge scanned the area for any signs of something that could hide him and he was not found wanting. Dug out in the side of the tree was a den, leaves covering the entrance and surrounded by pungent yellow flowers. Limping over, Scourge wrinkled his nose at the sour, if stale, scent of fox. But what choice did he have?  
As Scourge crawled into the den, he heard the crashing of leaves and the panting of at least three cats. Holding his breath, Scourge unsheathed his claws as he caught a glimpse of them standing outside the tunnel.  
" Well Cloudtail? " demanded a dark brown tabby tom.  
"I've lost the scent," replied a white tom who Scourge took to be Cloudtail.  
"Well that rogue has to be here somewhere," snapped the first tom causing Scourge's pelt to bristle.  
" I don't see you offering any suggestions Dustpelt," the female voice from earlier answered tartly. Scourge could faintly see through the leaves a ginger and white she cat. As she turned, Scourge bit his tongue in order to prevent himself from gasping at the sight of her mangled face, teeming with scars and missing an eye.  
" If Cloudtail can't wait find the rogue then he has probably left the territory." The she cat edged closer to the white tom.  
"Whatever," Dustpelt rolled his eyes "Let's just get back. I want to finally greet Fernpaw as a warrior before I go to sleep."  
" Oh I'm sure you do," Cloudtail mewed nonchalantly starting to pad away causing the she cat to snicker as she followed him.  
"Whatever." Dustpelt rolled his eyes before casting one last look around before disappearing off after the others.  
Not having realised that he had been holding his breath, Scourge allowed himself the luxury of relaxing himself. Thunder suddenly clapped overhead and outside the den, he could faintly hear the faint patter of raindrops hitting the forest floor.  
" Good," he thought, "The rain will wash away any scent I left."  
Bending down, Scourge began to wash hos wounds, flinching slightly at the stinging pain. Only once he was satisfied that the bleeding had stopped did he allow the darkness of sleep to take him.


	2. A Chance encounter

A cooling breeze gentle blew as the sun began to rise over the ThunderClan camp. Awoken by the light streaming into the medicine den, Cinderpelt yawned and stretched. Finding that her comrade was already up, Cinderpelt limped over to where Spottedleaf was sorting the various herbs within the stock piles at the back of the den.  
"Need some help?" Cinderpelt mewed stifling a yawn as she shook the sleep out of her system.  
"Yes I would much appreciate it," Spottedleaf mewed smiling. As she looked at the beautiful, dappled tortoiseshell, Cinderpelt's eyes couldn't but help be drawn to the jagged scar across Spottedleaf's throat. Spottedleaf had sustained the wound back when Cinderpelt was only a kit when a Shadow Clan warrior had snuck into camp. Many thought she would not make it  
"What would you like me to do?" Cinderpelt finally replied looking away from the scarred tissue and at Spottedleaf herself.  
"Well," mewed the tortoiseshell sifting through the herbs, "We seem to be short on Marigold. Frankly I'm not surprised, we used a lot of it last night to keep the clan alive."  
Cinderpelt nodded as she remembered the hectic scene within the medicine den the night prior. Those who had fought in the battle against the vicious host of BloodClan had sustained many injuries which had needed to be seen too as quickly as possible to stop the spread of infection. Even the newly anointed leader, Firestar, had lost a life to the devilish leader if BloodClan, Scourge. Even so the noble warrior had refused initial treatment until all others had been seen too. It had taken the combined persuasive efforts of Cinderpelt, Spottedleaf and the deputy Greystripe to convince Firestar taccept any form of treatment for his injuries. Cinderpelt chuckled to herself, that was just like Firestar, always thinking about others.  
"I can go out and gather some marigolds," she smiled, "I happen to know where a large patch is growing."  
"Okay but try not to take to long," said Spottedleaf, "I'm going to need your help later."  
"Dont worry," chirped Cinderpelt padding slowly out of the den.  
Warming the camp with its rays, the sun was only just starting to appear above the tree line. Padding through the camp, Cinderpelt noted that the battle appeared to have little effect on the lives if her clanmates. A few warriors were beginning to sluggishly stir from their den while another padded over to relieve Ashfur and Ferncloud, the two newest warriors, from their silent night vigil. Breathing in the crisp morning air, Cinderpelt nodded a passing greeting to Ashfur and Ferncloud as she passed whole trying to ignore the pain in her chest as she was reminded that she would never experience what those young cats would.  
Limping through the undergrowth, Cinderpelt was constantly reminded of her crippled and sore leg, damaged beyond repair after she had ran out inot the path of an oncoming monster on the Thunderpath. Despite the fact that she enjoyed being a medicine cat and could live with the physical pain of her injury, Cinderpelt couldn't help but feel a longing for the way of the warrior. It was at these times that she had the comfort of her late mentor Yellowfang as lovely as Spottedleaf was.  
Drifting upon a light breeze, the sweet aroma of marigolds began to fill the air. The ground was slightly wet underfoot from the heavy rain the night before and the bird song drowned out the sound of Cinderpelt's rather unsubtle path through the dense undergrowth.  
Pushing aside a group of ferns, Cinderpelt found herself gazing upon a small clearing lined with marigolds. Growing particularly thickly at the base of an ancient beech tree, the yellow flowers were perfect for the medicine cat's purposes. Padding over, Cinderpelt set to work collecting the marigolds by the stems and preparing them for the journey home.  
As she was picking, Cinderpelt stopped as she picked up an unfamiliar scent. It was undeniably cay but not from any of the clans. Maybe a rogue? Opening her jaws to taste the air again, Cinderpelt's blood ran cold as she realised that the scent was coming from the abandoned fox den in the base of the beech. Just as she was about to consider running off to alert the clan of a possible intruder, Cinderpelt stopped when she picked up another scent. This time she easily recognised its tang. Blood. Whoever was in there was hurt badly.  
For a moment Cinderpelt stood rooted to the spot, unable to decide whether to return to camp with the herbs immediately or if she should investigate and try to help whoever was in the den. Eventually however, Cinderpelt's medicine cat training combined with her inquisitive nature got the better of her.  
Exhaling lightly, Cinderpelt stuck her head into the hole. Gazing into the darkness, waiting for her eyes to adjust, Cinderpelt tried to find any sign of the intruder.  
"Hello. Is anyone in here?" She mewed nervously.  
Suddenly two ears flickered and a pair of icy blue eyes shot open causing Cinderpelt to stumble back in shock. Staggering unsteadily to his feet, the small black tom unsheathed his claws and hissed at Cinderpelt.  
"Who goes there?" He snarled baring his fangs at Cinderpelt. But Cinderpelt's line of sight was nowhere near his fangs or claws. Instead her eyes were drawn to the kittypet collar that adorned the tom's neck. Studded with teeth and claws, the sight of the purple band terrified Cinderpelt as she immediately recalled how every warrior had given the exact same description of a ruthless killer as to the cat stood before her.  
"Scourge?" She stuttered nervously. Whether or not Cinderpelt hadn't run already was down to either her terror or because she was intrigued has been speculated but in the end the result was the same.  
"Yeah that's me, who are you?" growled Scourge taking a menacing step forth. The moment he put his paw down however, the diminutive tom stumbled and fell to the cold hard ground, allowing Cinderpelt to see the full extent of him. Blood matted his sleek, ebony pelt staining it crimson as it welled up in jagged cuts. It was amazing Scourge was still alive yet alone conscious!  
" My name...is Cinderpelt, " The medicine cat answered mustering as much courage as she could. Padding slowly into the den, Cinderpelt flinched as Scourge raised a claw only to collapse on his face as a new wound was opened. The tang of blood hit her nostrils like a blow.  
" Well Cinderpelt," hissed Scourge weakly, "Aren't you going to finish me? I won't go quietly!"  
Scourge was trying to muster every ounce in defiance left in his face although Cinderpelt knew fully well that in this state he would be no match for any clan warrior. He shook violently whenever he put any form of weight on his legs and he seemed out of breath. By all rights Cinderpelt could have killed him, he did deserve it after all the pain he had caused. But her training stayed her claw. She had to help.  
"No I'm not going to hurt you," Cinderpelt whispered softly, hoping against all odds that he wouldn't somehow find a way to pounce in her, "I'm a medicine cat."  
"Why not a warrior like the others?" Scourge sneered managing to show his defiance even now, "Too weak?"  
Cinderpelt shifted uncomfortably as she realised Scourge was looking at her crippled leg. Did he no longer her see her as threat? Would he attempt an attack?  
"That's none of your concern," she replied tartly before padding over to Scourge. Examining one particularly nasty cut, she daintily ran a paw alog the jagged tear.  
" Ow! " hissed Scourge turning to face her, a great anger burning in his eyes, "That hurts idiot!"  
" I'm trying to help you," replied Cinderpelt straining to be patient, "Or would you rather that the great leader of BloodClan bleed out alone in the forest."  
Allowing herself a small smirk to spread itself across her face, Cinderpelt immediately knew she had hit a sensitive area. Scourge slumped to the ground, obviously not having imagined his death to be cold and alone, bleeding slowly out in the heart of enemy territory.  
" Get it over with," he growled. Smiling Cinderpelt began to chew up a poultice using excess marigolds that she had just collected while Scourge's tail lashed with impatience. Once the poultice was the right consistency, Cinderpelt placed it in her paw and began to rub it into the wound, earning a yowl of agony from Scourge.  
" Damn it stings," he hissed, his body juddering from the shock.  
" Oh stop it." Cinderpelt grumbled continuing to rub the medicine into each of the many cuts. " I've seen kits acting better when taking their medicine. Just bite your tongue, the stinging means that it is working."  
These words seemed to do little to comfort Scourge as he flinched every time that she touched a wound. Working quickly, Cinderpelt finished and then using cobwebs that had gathered on the roof if the den to bandage the cuts.  
" There, " she purred admiring her handiwork, "Now I don't want you to move for a while."  
"Why the heck not," Scourge snapped trying to stand, "I have places to be."  
"No," Cinderpelt ordered taking the small black tom by surprise as she used a paw to softly but firmly push him back down, "Not unless you want to open up the wounds again."  
"But how am I meant to hunt? ! Should I just expect prey to wander into my mouth?" Scourge hissed.  
Taken aback, Cinderpelt had to admit that Scourge was right. With serious injuries and no clan to look after him, Scourge would most likely starve before he had a chance to hunt.  
"I'll. ...I'll bring you some prey later," she winced as the words left her mouth. Feeding an enemy with clan prey went strongly against the ancient code of the warrior clans.  
"You're lying, " Scourge meowed although Cinderpelt recognised a subtle hint of surprise in his tone.  
" No I will, I promise by StarClan;" she replied firmly.  
"On StarClan?" Scourge scoffed, "Such a promise is worthless to me Clan cat. " he then sighed, "But I don't have a choice."  
"I'll be back later tonight," Cinderpelt picking up the marigolds and padding out of the den. Although she didn't want to admit it, Cinderpelt wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. As she was just leaving the exit, Cinderpelt heard something hat made her blood run cold.  
"I'll hold you to that Cinderpelt. I promise you."  
Hurriedly rushing out of the clearing, Cinderpelt's heart rang in her ears as she plowed through the undergrowth. Why had she done that? She knew full well that while she would have helped anyone, she would have normally have gotten at least Firestar had it been a rogue. So why didn't she now? Scourge was the deadliest enemy of the clans and yet she had felt compelled to help him for some inexplicable reason, even if it meant breaking the code she held sacred above all else.  
" Oh StarClan," she muttered, "Please forgive me!"


	3. A promise to keep

Burning brightly in the noon sky, the sun had just reached its highest point as Cinderpelt padded back into camp, the intoxicating scent of marigolds filling her nostrils as she carried the freshly cut bundle to the medicine den. Unable to shake the encounter with Scourge , Cinderpelt began sorting the flowers in a vain attempt to take away the memory. But it was no use.  
Casting her memory back, the grey medicine cat could not help but feel a pang of pity as she recalled Scourge's once proud form, now bloodied and pathetic. It was hard to imagine Scourge as the lethal warrior that he was in his current state. But was it even possible to feel pity for Scourge, a tyrant who had caused so much pain and suffering, everything that Cinderpelt stood against as a medicine cat.  
"Cinderpelt," a soft voice mewed, "Are you okay? You seemed distracted."  
"Huh," Cinderpelt looked back up at Spottedleaf, "What do you mean? "  
Spottedleaf chuckled slightly, "Last time I checked, sorting marigolds involved more than swirling the same few flowers in a circle.  
Glancing down quickly, Cinderpelt's face flushed as she saw the sprawl of marigold stems scattered by her paws. Lowering her head quickly, Cinderpelt rapidly sorted them into a neat pile before trying to push her way out of the medicine den.  
"Are you okay?" Spottedleaf asked as Cinderpelt padded by, "You look...exasperated."  
Cinderpelt sighed and nodded. " I feel faint...I...I need some air."  
Not waiting to see Spottedleaf's reaction, Cinderpelt hobbled out of the den. Feeling the midday sun warm her pelt, the grey she cat sighed happily as she took in the tranquil scene. Outside the nursery, the queens sat chatting with the elders while shepherding their kits away from the warriors who quietly went about their business. A couple of apprentices dashed over to the fresh kill pile only to be in turn reprimanded by their tutors for eating before their duties had been completed. Grumbling to themselves, the two paws padded away to collect moss for the elder's bedding.  
A feeling like a sinking stone suddenly filled Cinderpelt's stomach. To give clan food away to a rogue was one of the largest sins against the warrior code a cat could commit. The code Cinderpelt that strove so hard to follow.  
Perhaps she could tell a warrior patrol about Scourge and they could capture him. After all, Firestar was a reasonable tom and wouldn't let Scourge stave while he remained under ThunderClan jurisdiction.  
Cinderpelt immediately shook off the thought. There was no guarantee that the patrol sent to capture Scourge wouldn't just kill him. There was nothing to stop them after all and it wasn't like there wasn't anyone who didn't have a reason to want Scourge's guts. Even if by some miracle, Scourge survived ThunderClan's wrath, there was no telling in how the other clans would react. ShadowClan and WindClan hadn't exactly taken kindly to when Bluestar had held Brokenstar prisoner. Who was to say that they wouldn't outright declare war on ThunderClan upon hearing news that they were holding Scourge hostage? No, this required stealth and slight of claw. Besides Cinderpelt had promised the black tom that she would help him without drawing attention and StarClan be damned if she was going to break that oath!  
Beginning to formulate a plan, Cinderpelt padded over to a clump of nettles before lying down and closing her eyes. She would need her strength for tonight.

Night had covered the land in a shroud of ebony as Cinderpelt stalked towards the dirt place tunnel with two mice clasped between her jaws. Casting one last look over her shoulder to ensure that Greystripe hadn't seen her, Cinderpelt darted through the tunnel and into the dark forest as fast as her legs would allow her.  
A dark sense of foreboding began to rage inside the medicine cat's usually tranquil mind as she hobbled through the undergrowth. Night giving the forest a sinister new face with which to wear, Cinderpelt's eyes darted around nervously. It wasn't that she was afraid as opposed to the fact that if she ran into something out here, she wouldn't have much hope for escape. Lowering her head, Cinderpelt pricked her ears, ready to flee to cover at the slightest sound of a fox or owl.  
No moon lit the sky as she padded slowly into the hollow in which the dark rogue quietly lay, hidden from the prying eyes of the world. Steering towards the den with an iron resolve, Cinderpelt slowly poked her head in.  
"Scourge...are you there?" She mewed into the other black. For a moment there was nothing but an eerie silence before two ice blue eyes flickered open and Scourge limped into view.  
"You came?" Scourge seemed surprised as he inspected the freshkill brought to him as Cinderpelt laid the mice down in front of him.  
Gulping the first morsel down rapidly, Scourge neither seemed to care or notice Cinderpelt watching him. Unable to decide whether to leave or stay, the she cat simply sat and watched Scourge. It was still hard for her to believe that this tattered remnant of a cat was actually the most dangerous enemy the clans had yet encountered. And yet, for some strange unknown reason, she had felt compelled to help him.  
Swallowing the last chunk, Scourge paused and looked up, causing Cinderpelt to briefly avert her gaze as his blue eyes swept over her.  
"Care to join me?" Scourge indicated to the untouched mouse, his tone of voice softer than it normally was. Cinderpelt shook her head glumly however.  
" If I don't return soon, the clan will miss me," she sighed glancing back at the shadows behind her as though her clanmates were watching her.  
"I understand," Scourge sighed,"Will you be back? "  
" When I get the chance," Cinderpelt nodded quickly.  
Somewhat mollified by this, Scourge retreated back into the dark confines of his den. Stay if for a moment as she watched him, Cinderpelt blinked before hobbling back through the trees.  
As she stumbled home, Cinderpelt could not help but cast her thoughts back. Could that truly be Scourge who spoke so softly? Whose eyes seemed to glow like sapphires among a sheet of darkest coal, enticing and yet deadly like the mesmerising web crafted crafted so elegantly by a spider. So caught in her thoughts was she, Cinderpelt took no notice of the tom barring her path.  
"What are you doing out this late?"  
Silently cursing herself for forgetting about Greystripe, Cinderpelt rapidly thought up of a believable lie.  
" I was...uh...collecting herbs. " she replied wih as much confidence as she could muster, "Some grow better by moonlight."  
Greystripe narrowed his eyes suspicious. "But where are they?"  
Cinderpelt silently cursed herself again. "There weren't any ready for picking."  
" But then..." Greystripe managed not a single word more as Cinderpelt rushed inside the medicine den, leaving the confused, grey furred,tom standing in the otherwise still night.


	4. Run in on the Border

Slowly passing away, the days trundled by without the clans discovering or even suspecting the rogue hidden in their midst. Lying still within his den, Scourge's claws tore up the dirt beneath him with impatience as he awaited Cinderpelt. His stomach growled as it waited its next meal, much to Scourge's discomfort.  
Sighing, the ebony rogue strained his ears for any sign of the grey she cat. But there was nothing bar the usual rustling of wind through the leaves, carrying with it the enticing scents of mouse and vole. Mouth watering, Scourge lashed his tail as he waited for Cinderpelt to appear. Where was she?  
Uncertainty prickled at Scourge's pelt like a parasite persistently gnawing at his mind. Surely Cinderpelt should have arrived by now. Perhaps she was being delayed by some illness within the clan. Often she had recounted tales of her duty of being a medicine cat, most of which Scourge found admittedly dull but put up with in order so as not to alienate his only ally in this strange and forboding place.  
I need to move, he thought to himself as he continued to tear up the earth around him.  
Quickly glancing around to ensure that he could pick up no signs of Cinderpelt, Scourge heaved himself to his paws and padded out of the clearing.  
Biting back the stiff pain in his joints, Scourge brushed aside branches with his head as he slipped through the trees. Ears pricked for even the slightest sign of patrol, Scourge's eyes darted from tree to tree as though the ancient sentinels of the forest were watching this curious new intruder who walked beneath their boughs.  
A cooling breeze, soft and gentle, rustled through the leaves and Scourge allowed himself to relax momentarily. Crouching low so he wouldn't be seen, Scourge took in the chirping calls of the various birds as they fluttered from tree to tree. Far off, he could faintly make out the trickle of flowing water, possibly from a stream or river. Opening his mouth to allow the air to read his scent glands fully, Scourge tasted the atmosphere, savouring the many scents that drifted lazily on the wind. The mouthwatering smell of mice close by, a sparrow by a tree, Cinderpelt by the border collecting herbs.  
Cinderpelt!  
Scourge shot up before cursing the pain that immediately rippled along his flank at his hasty movements. Scenting the air, Scourge picked up Cinderpelt's sweet scent mixed with the enticing scent of catmint . Scourge's blood then froze as he picked up two other scents stalking towards the medicine cat. Rogues!  
Padding painfully through the trees, Scourge headed towards Cinderpelt, scenting the air. The two rogues were still a little way off from her. If only he could just get there first, he could warn her.  
"Well well well Scar, what do we have here?" A harsh hiss of a she cat sounded close by. Cursing his body for not allowing him faster movement, Scourge crouched down under a bush, resigning himself to watching the situation.  
There were two cats. The first was a light brown tabby female who wore a scar across her muzzle. Her amber eyes seemed to pierce Cinderpelt's soul as she circled the grey medicine cat. Her second was a large whitish grey tom with a powerful musculature build. Presently it was this cat who approached Cinderpelt.  
"Looks like one of those clan cats, a pretty one at that," he smirked, unsheathing his claws menacingly, causing Cinderpelt to back away slighlty, only to bump into the she cat.  
"I think you're right Scar," she hissed shoving Cinderpelt to the ground.  
Scourge hissed and prepared to pounce but stopped at the last moment. Glancing back at his healing body, Scourge knew that if these rogues perceived him as weak, he wouldn't have a chance to help Cinderpelt. Besides if anyone saw him, his cover would be blown.  
Scourge growled quietly before raising his paw. He then stopped and stared at the limb. A thick mud oozed off of it. Smiling, Scourge's mind began to whirl with an idea. But he would have to be quick.

Cinderpelt grunted as she fell to the ground, her skin big cut on a flint as she did so. Hissing, she stumbled to her feet only to have Scar brutally kick her down.  
" What shall we do with her Wave?" The large tom grunted looking at his companion.  
" Finish her," spat Wave,"We need to get moving. "  
Eyes widening, Cinderpelt hissed and slashed as claw at Scar. Hissing the tom reeled back, blood dripping from his nose.  
"I won't go down that easily," Cinderpelt growled standing up shakily.  
"Oh this should be fun," smirked Wave padding alongside Scar.  
" Leave her alone!" Yowled a voice somewhere from the bushes. Cinderpelt turned her head, her ears perked as she tried to locate the source of the sound.  
"What in the name of..." hissed Wave before a brown shape exploded out of the undergrowth and tackled her to the cold, dusty ground.  
Claws unsheathed, Scar leapt at the newcomer but the tom leapt aside. As he landed, Cinderpelt noticed that the tom winced as his back leg hit the ground and realisation spread across her facial features. She knew who it was.  
Unfortunately, Scar had also noticed this moment of weakness. Lunging forth, the large tom tackled Scourge to the ground, pinning as though he were little more than a pitiless piece of prey. Hissing Scourge dug his fangs into Scars paw. Roaring in agony, the tom slashed Scourge's face.  
Anger welling up inside her, Cinderpelt latched onto Scourge's assailant as best as she could. She couldn't let Scourge just die, not after he had risked his life for her. Biting down, she began to tear Scar's ear, the warm tang of blood filling her mouth. Screeching, the tom reeled back off of Scourge, turning his head as he tried to throw Cinderpelt off. Clawing at Scar desperately, Cinderpelt didn't hear Wave until she felt the she cat's claws rip her off the male rogue.  
"So the forest mouse has some spirit!" spat the tabbyas she hurled Cinderpelt into a tree trunk with a deft twist if her head, "What a shame it won't help her?"  
Shaking her head painfully, Cinderpelt felt unable to move as she watched Wave pad over to her, claws unsheathed ready to perform the final killing blow.  
Suddenly an ear splitting yowl of pain rang out through the air and both Wave and Cinderpelt tried to face the source. Scar lay pinned to his back, panting while Scourge held his throat firmly in his throat. Cold blue eyes blazing with icy fire, Scourge stared down at Wave as though he were actually looking directly into the fibre of her being.  
"Leave this place," he hissed, muffled through Scar's fur, "Or this one dies."  
Glancing back at Cinderpelt then at Scourge horrified, Wave bowed her head solemnly. "Very well."  
As she she padded away, Scourge relinquished his strangle hold on Scar. Scrambling to his feet, Scar pelted after Wave as the two rogues darted over the fence. Shaking his head, Scourge walked over to Cinderpelt, gently nosing her up.  
"Are you okay?" He asked, his usually harsh voice now soft and caring.  
" I'll be fine, " Cinderpelt nodded as he helped her to her paws," But why did you save me and why you covered in mud?"  
"It's a disguise," Scourge relied licking some of the sediment off his pelt, "I couldn't risk those cats recognising me."  
"Understandable," Cinderpelt nodded, "But you didn't answer my question. Why did you save me?"  
Lowering his eyes, Scourge shuffled his paws, unable to meet her gaze. Sighing after a while had passed in uncomfortable silence, the dark tom looked up.  
"You're the only cat to have truly cared for me Cinderpelt," he said, "I could not, would not let them harm you."  
Cinderpelt felt her ears grow warm as he said that and the blood rush to her face although she couldn't explain why.  
Just then the wind changed directions, bringing with it the scent of an approaching patrol.  
"Cinderpelt!" She recognised the sound of her brother Brackenfur.  
"You have to go now," she meowed quietly to Scourge, nudging the dark tom towards the bush, "Go back to the den, I'll meet you later."  
Scourge nodded, "I'll await you there."  
"Oh and Scourge," Cinderpelt mewed causing the diminutive tom to turn around confused. Leaning over, Cinderpelt gave him a gentle lick in the cheek. "Thank you."  
Eye widening, Scourge blushed a vivid shade of crimson as he turned away and darted back into the shileds shadows of the trees. Turning back Cinderpelt padded up to meet the patrol as they appear within view.  
"Cinderpelt! Are you alright?" Brackenfur mewed rushing over and inspecting his sister,"You're hurt!"  
"It's nothing," Cinderpelt assured him, shifting to hide her cuts. Glancing back towards the trees, she imagined Scourge sat quietly within his den. His enticing blue eyes inviting her closer as her scent engulfed her. Shaking her head, Cinderpelt looked back at Brackenfur.  
" It's nothing at all."


	5. The Fires of hatred

Stalking silently through the undergrowth, Scourge crouched low. Opening his mouth to allow the scent glands at the back of his throat to sense the enticing smell of squirrel flood his nostrils.  
Cinderpelt had permitted Scourge the right to hunt on ThunderClan land on the condition that the tom took only what was necessary for his survival and that he stayed relatively close to the twoleg border. Initially Scourge had snorted in disgust, claiming that he should be able to hunt wherever he so pleased, but Cinderpelt had made quite the convincing counter argument that this way, he would be less likely to be seen. Furthermore she had told him of the importance of keeping his activities as discreet as possible.  
"One mouse here or there," she had said, "is unlikely to cause much commotion if it is noticed at all. A large dent on the prey population may be enough of a concern for ThunderClan to investigate further for intruders. Scourge I don't want to see you hurt or my clanmates but I think that maybe a near impossibility should you be discovered by a full battle patrol."  
Even though Scourge saw reason in her words, that didn't mean he had to like them. On the contrary, as his leg slowly healed along with the rest of his wounds, the more restless the dark rogue became within the cramped confines of his den, something that Scourge took a very dom view towards. Indeed the closest thing he had come to excitement was when he had heard two exceptionally loud and young cats, apprentices he thought they were called, come close to the hollow while he had been in the den. Fortunately, another older cat had called them away before they got too close. All the same, Scourge needed to get out. After all, what reason could Cinderpelt possibly have for wanting him safe?  
A rustling amongst the leaves quickly brought Scourge's attention back to the hunt at hand. A squirrel had scurried out from under cover and was busying itself in foraging for nuts that may have fallen to the forest floor, completely unaware of the creature that stalked it. Perhaps Scourge would offer the morsel to Cinderpelt as a small token of appreciation. Yes, even now he could see the happiness sparkling in her eyes. Those beautiful eyes so blue that the sky itself paled in comparison even on the sunniest of days.  
Shaking his head violently, Scourge cursed himself silently for allowing himself to be so distracted for such a trivial reason. He was so close the squirrel and could ill afford to make any mistakes.  
Bunching his leg muscles, Scourge pouced at the squirrel. By some fluke of fate, the rodent somehow managed to sense Scourge and at the last moment, leap out of his grasp. Growling in frustration, Scourge whipped around and sank his fangs into the squirrel's bushy tail as it tried to scrabble up a tree. With one strong yank, Scourge ripped the prey off the trunk and killed it with one swipe of his powerful claws.  
"Firestar! Wait!"  
Scourge's heart skipped a beat. Had he heard that name right? Unsheathing his claws, he growled in anger at the thought of the fire furred tom. A rustling in the bushes along with the hurried pawsteps of two cats alerted Scourge or their approach long before he was in any danger of being seen.  
A change in wind direction began to unnerve the ebony tom, for although it was not blowing directly towards the rustling, it was enough that his smell would likely reach the warriors should they deviate from their current course. Needless to say, as much as Scourge would have enjoyed the possibility of settling his score with Firestar, the idea of subsequently bringing the wrath of an entire clan upon himself was enough to make even a seasoned fighter such as in self reconsider his chances.  
There was only one thing for it. Bolting into a nearby bramble thicket with the prey in his jaws. He cursed as wet mud sopped around his paws. Silently he prayed to whatever dark powers gave his enemies the constant luck that blessed him that the earthy smell of the soil would disguise both the smell of him and the squirrel.  
Emerging into the hollow, the two toms stopped and sniffed the air. The first was a long furred with a single stripe of darkest grey running down his back while the rest of his pelt was a slightly lighter hue. Scourge read something in his eyes, a melancholy and the pain of loss hidden by a veil of mirth. Ruling BloodClan had forced Scourge to learn how to read the emotions of others so as to avoid being surprised by claws in his back, a skill he had grown quite adept in.  
But it was the second tom that drew Scourge's attention the most. His orange fur burned into his mind like an incandescent flame. Emerald eyes opening into a soul of eternal vitality, Firestar stood tall and proud, the perfect visage of the legendary forest clan warriors. Preventing a growl from escaping his lips, Scourge forced himself to watch as the hated enemy began to sniff around the clearing, searching for something.  
"Are you sure you heard something Firestar?" The grey furred tom asked his comrade, "I don't see or hear anything?"  
"I'm sure Greystripe," Firestar turned and nodded to his friend, "I know I heard a rustling around here."  
Greystripe looked like he was about to say something when he paused, sniiffing the air before lowering his voice and turning once more to Firestar.  
"I smell squirrel blood and cat," he murmured. Scourge silently cursed himself for having to kill the stupid squirrel. If he had controlled himself the commotion wouldn't have drawn in the ThunderClan warriors.  
" So do I," Firestar nodded, "And it doesn't seem to be any ThunderClan scent. "  
Greystripe looked at him grimly. "You don't think it's one of the other clans, do you?"  
Before he could answer Greystripe's question, Firestar stopped and turned, his emerald gaze locked firmly on the bramble thicket concealing Scourge. Remaining silent as the grave, the ebony rogue unsheathed his deadly claws as Firestar padded cautiously toward the thicket. Although he had no doubt that he could take down Firestar on a duel and perhaps even this Greystripe, Scourge knew that to do so would cause him to bring the entire wrath of ThunderClan down upon himself. He could already see it dozens or angry eyed cats streaming towards him in a never ending tide of tooth and fang. In the background, Cinderpelt watched him with a look of immense disappointment. A look for some reason that caused Scourge to shy away from the vision. Scourge shook his head as he shook away the image. Why should he care how Cinderpelt chose to see him? She knew he was a trained killer. So why did it bother him so much?  
Firestar was close now. Scourge tensed his muscles, no matter what Cinderpelt may think about him attacking her leader, he might not have a choice. Stopping just inches from Scourge's face, Firestar stopped and gently picked a small tuft of midnight black fur and removed it from the ensnaring briars.  
"Is that...?" Greystripe meowed.  
Firestar nodded slowly. "Rogue fur."  
Glancing over his shoulder, Greystripe looked around before continuing. " Do you think this rogue has anything to do with Cinderpelt's wounds?"  
"Possible but surely she would have told me."  
"I don't know Firestar, she's changed a bit since she was your apprentice. But even so I suspect you're right. She has no reason to hide such a thing."  
Surprise briefly washed over Scourge. Cinderpelt had been a student of the flame furred leader. Why hadn't she mentioned it to him before? Turning his attention back to the two forest cats as they continued their conversation.  
"I'll alert the clan when we get back," Firestar meowed,"With any luck, this rogue is just passing through but after the affair with BloodClan, I don't want any chances."  
"Agreed, we should get back now effort anything else happens, " Greystripe meowed turning bacl on his heels.  
Yet as his friend turned to leave, Firestar cast one more glance around the hollow, his gaze locked onto the bramble thicket. Briefly Scourge felt his icy blue eyes meeting Firestar's own emerald orbs before drawing away, lest Firestar should realise his position. Blinking, Firestar shook his head in disbelief, simply standing there as en eerie silence started to seep into the wood. For a moment, Scourge's heart rang in his ears as Firestar took a step towards the briars.  
"Firestar are you coming?" Greystripe walked back into the hollow before looking Firestar with concern in his eyes. "Firestar are you alright? You look like you've seen a dead cat."  
"I thought...I thought I saw something." Replied Firestar finally taking his eyes off the thicket.  
"And?"  
"It was nothing. You're right. Let's head back. "  
Turning back, Firestar took one last glance back before disappearing into the dense undergrowth followed quickly by Greystripe.  
Allowing himself the luxury to exhale, Scourge silently crept out from the shadow of the briars and dared back through the trees, his eyes locked on his den. A sweet scent of mixed herbs greeted him as he emerged from the bushes to find Cinderpelt Sat eagerly awaiting return, a look of worry evident on her face.  
"There you are. I thought you had left," she fretted; padding over and grooming the thorns out of his sleek ebony pelt. "What happened? You look you've been dragged through a hedge backwards!"  
Briefly Scourge toyed with the idea of telling her about Firestar's discovery but immediately dropped it. Doubtless she would find out on her return to camp.  
 _Besides,_ he thought, n _o sense in worrying her further.  
_ Sighing he dropped the squirrel in front of her.  
"This gave me quite a run around. You have it, I don't want to look at it."  
"Of course, " Cinderpelt stifled a small laugh before bending down to eat. Although Scourge wouldn't admit it, now or ever, there was something strangely reassuring about her presence. Something that he had not felt since he was a kit, nestled deep within the safety of his mother's fur. Sighing contently, he lay down beside the grey medicine cat as the wind blew gently through their fur.


	6. A Meeting to Remember

Cinderpelt scanned the trees around her as she padded alongside her clanmates on the way their way to the meeting. Every now and again she thought she saw a dark shape and her heart froze for the briefest of seconds. Whether or not Scourge had chosen to follow and spy on the host of ThunderClan, she couldn't say. Hopefully her had listened to her advice to stay clear of the Gathering. However something about the look in Scourge's sky blue eyes gave Cinderpelt reason to doubt that he would stay away.  
Just don't get yourself caught she thought silently to herself.  
"Cinderpelt? Cinderpelt are you even listening to me?" Firestar's voice snapped Cinderpelt from her trance like train of thought and back to the lands of the living.  
"Wh-What? " she stuttered as she tried to remember what she had heard her former mentor had said mere moments before. Firestar shook his head smiling, a gesture showing his affection rather than annoyance.  
"A skilled medicine cat you may be," he purred, "But you can be scatter brained at times."  
Cinderpelt flushed embarrassedly and bowed her head. "Sorry Firestar. "  
"No need to apologise, " Firestar purred good naturedly, "I was much the same."  
"Still are." Came a chuckle from Greystripe.  
" Yes well um," The ginger tom fought to compose himself for a second. " What I had said was how do you think this meeting will go Cinderpelt. It is the first since the battle after all."  
Cinderpelt paused and pondered for a moment. Now that she thought about it, this meeting would be a bit unpredictable or at least more so than usual. With the threat of BloodClan gone, what would happen to the alliance between the clans. There was no longer a need for it after all but then again without the constant warfare, the clans had been able to swell rapidly back in size and power and if she knew the other leaders like she thought she did, then none of them would be prepared to risk their new power over a petty conflict. Not even the newly crowned Blackstar.  
"I can't say what will happen," She answered Firestar truthfully." But what I do know is that we should er on the side of caution. It's unlikely that the other clans will want to initiate a battle but then again that doesn't mean we want to antagonise them either."  
Firestar nodded thoughtfully. "I had been thinking along the same lines."  
Entering the clearing in the centre of the four trees, the ThunderClan warriors felt a calm and cooling breeze ripple through their pelts. Already the other clans had gathered and we're watching them with suspicious eyes but then that was more than natural. What wasn't natural was the way that the RiverClan cats watched them with barely concealed fangs. If Firstar noticed this, he said nothing and instead took his seat alongside The other leaders atop high rock, bowing his head politely to each in turn.  
" Ah good," smiled Tallstar, " "Now that ThunderClan has arrived, we can..."  
"I'd like to begin, " hissed Leopardstar, abrubtly interupting Tallstar, glaring at Firestar. The older leader seemed surprised for a moment and quickly glanced at his counterparts. Both tom's merely shrugged .  
"Very well Leopardstar, speak your mind."  
Standing imposingly atop the ancient stone, Leopardstar allowed her burning gaze to rake over the ThunderClan warriors before turning to Firestar.  
" RiverClan demands to know why there is a ThunderClan warrior skulking along our border."  
Immediately indignant yowls of accusation and protest arose from both the ThunderClan and RiverClan parties while those warriors from ShadowClan and WindClan merely watched in a mix of amusement and contempt. Rolling his eyes, Firestar raised his tail for silence.  
"That is indeed a bold accusation Leopardstar, " he meowed steadily, "I trust that you have evidence."  
Leopardstar's face turned into an uncanny sneer. "Oh Firestar, how I knew you would act this way. So sure of yourself that your crimes will go unpunished. But not this time. My warriors scented ThunderClan near the border and a few days later spotted a black warrior sat there before bolting into the bushes when we came along. Explain yourself!"  
Ears perking up, Cinderpelt bit her lip as she heard Cinderpelt's words. ThunderClan had no black furred warriors meaning that there was only one cat that the RiverClan cats could have possibly seen. Oh Scourge, she thought, what in StarClan possessed you to go to the river.  
"You must be mistaken Leopardstar, " Firestar's words brought Cinderpelt's attention back to the debate, "ThunderClan has no such warrior."  
"Did Ravenpaw not return to you?" Mused Blackstar. Cinderpelt felt her eyes rolled back in her head. Without appearing to pick a side, Blackstar had just made ThunderClan's argument a whole lot more difficult. Remaining calm, Firestar exhaled before turning to the burly tom.  
"No," he sighed, "Although I would have readily welcomed him back Ravenpaw returned with Barley."  
" I can confirm that," Tallstar interceded, "I remember my warriors escorting Ravenpaw and Barley to our border."  
"But..but, " Leopardstar stuttered, her accusation suddenly trickling away like water in a stream, "I was there! I saw that cat!"  
"And I don't deny you did." Replied Firestar. Hushed whispers instantly followed the ginger tom's words and even Leopardstar was struck silent. Cinderpelt felt her stomach sink as she realised swhat Firestar would say next.  
Waiting for the noise to die down, Firestar turned so as to face the entirety of the Gathering. "About three days ago, my deputy and I came across rogue fur in our territory. The fur was black and it is very likely that this is the same cat that was seen along the RiverClan border. We personally assure RiverClan that we have patrols working to apprehend the intruder and it is only a matter of time until we catch him."  
The words hit Cinderpelt like a blow from a badger's claws. Firestar was right. The more ground that the patrols covered, the less space that Scourge in which to hide. Even if he knew the forest, he wouldn't be able to escape some of the most accomplished trackers in the clans. Cloudtail's skills were legendary among his peers and Sandstorm rarely, if ever, returned from a hunt without prey firmly between her jaws. Scourge however was far from a forest cat and had been found by medicine cat who had little to no training in the ways of the hunter. It wouldn't take much time now that her comrades was aware of his presence. Luckily they didn't know who he was, she thought. If they did, Firestar would have not stopped until they had scoured every mouse step of the forest, leaving no stone unturned until the former BloodClan leader was found and cornered.  
"Oh why did you have to get yourself caught you mouse brain?" She murmured under her breath.  
"What was that Cinderpelt? "  
Dustpelt's words shocked Cinderpelt from her trance of thoughts. Glancing around, Cinderpelt only now realised that the leaders were climbing down from their lofty perch atop the high stone and that the clan's were disbanding into the darkness. Shaking her head, she turned back to the tabby.  
"It was nothing of remote importance."  
Dustpelt didn't look sure at first but at that moment Ferncloud chose to brush against him and it was readily apparent who Dustpelt wanted to spend more time with as he followed on her heels in a heartbeat. Chuckling, Spottedleaf came up beside Cinderpelt.  
" Love is a funny thing," she mewed as they started to pad slowly back towards camp, "It can make or break a warrior and will make them do things that they would never even consider under normal circumstances.  
Cinderpelt nodded glancing around as she let Spott words sink in. Then suddenly she them. Two icy blue eyes staring back at her through the concealing night. For a couple of moments, the two gazes locked before without warning the eyes darted off into the undergrowth. Stumbling immediately after them, Cinderpelt headed towards the bushes.  
"Where are you going?" Asked Spottedleaf startled.  
"I need to check something," replied Cinderpelt hurriedly , "It can't wait."  
Spottedleaf paused and looked unsure before nodding slowly. " Just keep safe."  
" I will," Cinderpelt nodded and hobbled as fast as possible after the eyes. Scourge had a lot to answer for and if the grey medicine cat's gut instincts were anywhere near accurate, she knew exactly where to find the dark tom. As the full moon waxed high in the sky, Cinderpelt races towards the trickling sounds of the river.


	7. By the Riverside

" " _Do you know what happens to unwanted kittens? They get thrown in the River!"_

Staring down into the moonlit waters, Scourge shook his head violently, trying to get that voice out of his head but to no avail. Sighing, he watched as the swirling currents warped and distorted his image to their whim.  
Scourge exhaled lightly and lay down on the embankment, dabbing his paw across the surface of the water, destroying the reflection. Yet within moments, would return, mocking him with his own icy gaze. Huffing the ebony warrior turned away from the river and gazed upwards at the black veil of darkness that night had cast over the land.  
"I thought I might find you here."  
The soft feminine voice startled Scourge causing his eyes to widen briefly before regaining their cool distant expression as they registered the other cat hobble out of the undergrowth. Cinderpelt's fur blew ever so slightly in the breeze as she approached the dark tom.  
"What of it?" He snorted attempting to make a facade of contempt.  
"It means everything you mouse-brained Fleabag!" Hissed Cinderpelt, catching Scourge completely off guard with the sharpness of her tongue, "What in the name of StarClan possessed you to come here in the daylight? You nearly got caught!"  
Cowled utterly by her rage, Scourge felt a rush of shame wash over him in a tidal wave as he ler Cinderpelt's words sink in. Slowly he raised his head.  
"Its mesmerising isn't it?" he mewed glancing at the river before returning his gaze to back to Cinderpelt as though that were enough of a reason .  
"I suspose so," Cinderpelt shrugged, her tail lashing as she still waited an explanation.  
" _Nobody wants you Runt!"_  
Scourge flinched as his brother's words hit him like a blow, eliciting a curious look from the she cat in front of him. Shutting his eyes, he turned away from Cinderpelt and back across the flowing river. He was deaf to everything but the water, the splashing seemingly amplified to a raging torrent that felt like it was going to carry him away.  
" _You know what they're gonna do to you now?"_  
"No..." Scourge's voice came out as little more than a whimper, barely audible above the sounds of the waters. He thought he heard someone call his name but it was droned out by the crashing of the waves.  
"No! Not the River!" He wailed, thrashing his head violently side to side, as though trying to dislodge some hideous assailant.  
Suddenly he felt something soft and gentle touch his side, making him immediately cease in his actions. Peering out with one eye eased open, Scourge saw Cinderpelt placing her paw on his shoulder, her previous look of agitation had evaporated, replaced by one of sympathy and worry.  
"Scourge, " she mewed quietly, "Are you alright?"  
Panting for breath, Scourge shook his head.  
"They tried to kill me." He said.  
"Who?" Cinderpelt asked quietly, "RiverClan?"  
The dark tom shook his head slowly. "No the twolegs. "  
Ears perked up in shock, Cinderpelt stared at Scourge in disbelief. "But I thought twoles loved kittypets?"  
"I was never a kittypet," snapped Scourge before returning his voice to barely more audible than a whispers, "No one wanted a runt like me. No one wanted me to be a part of their home. So I made my own and I wasnt going to let anyone take it away."  
Allowing the words to sink in, Cinderpelt now saw Scourge clearly for the first time. No longer did she see the ruthless killer. No longer did she see the tyrant who had forced the clans to war. Instead she saw a scared kit, shaking and mewing for love and recognition behind a veil of a callous attitude.  
"Scourge," she said softly. For a moment there was silence until Scourge swung his head to meet her. "I cannot say I fully understand what it must have been like for you, but I do understand what its like to suffer in a way in which one may never fully recover."  
Scourges eyes flickered briefly to Cinderpelt's mangled leg. She nodded and then continued.  
"But the past is the past." She continued, "It makes us what we are today but it doesn't control us. The choices we make may be influenced by it but it is ultimately down to us to walk the path that we must."  
Allowing her words to sink in to Scourge, Cinderpelt turned her head upwards towards the night sky. Cascading down from the heavens, the starlight enraptured her gaze. Closing her sapphire orbs for the briefest of moments, Cinderpelt allowed the ancient light of her ancestors to engulf her with ots dazzling brilliance.  
"They're beautiful aren't they," she said at last opening her eyes, although she sounded to Scourge as though she were in a dream, "Legends say that they are our ancestors, guiding us from afar with their warm and caring light It's so serene, don't you agree Scourge?"  
Scourge looked unsure but followed her gaze upwards. "I'm afraid I must confess, I never saw them that way. To me the light of the stars has always appeared so cold and distant, uncaring to those who must scuttle like insects in the dark beneath their majesty."  
Cinderpelt tore her gaze from the heavens, completely unsure how to register Scourge's remark. Sighing softly, she thought briefly before she answered.  
"Indeed I see how you may think that," she mewed, pressing her pelt to his, "Your life has been a hard one."  
Scourge purred a little. "I manage all the same." Although he didn't say it outright, there was a hint of affection in his voice. Other cats may have not picked up on this but to Cinderpelt, it was as clear as day. Slowly as though through the haze of a dream, she felt herself leaning towards him. Cinderpelt's heartbeat drummed in her ears. Her mind screamed at her to leave, to end this madness, but her body refused to obey. Then their muzzles met and all the anxiety, all the worry was swept from Cinderpelt's mind like a leaf in a storm of affection. Purring slightly, she revelled in Scourge's caress. She felt as though she were on top of the clans and that nothing, not even StarClan could bring her down.  
"What is going on here?" A voice asked softly from the darkness.  
Jolting, Scourge and Cinderpelt pulled away from each other's embrace and wheeled around to face the bushes and Cinderpelt felt her heart sink. Standing in front of them, a dappled tortoiseshell she cat shook her head slowly, regarding Cinderpelt with a look of melancholy and pity.


	8. Discovered

" "Cinderpelt...what are you doing with _him_?"

Spottedleaf's amber eyes swept over the couple with a saddened look. Not recognising the newcomer, Scourge padded out in front of Cinderpelt, intent on protecting her from what he perceived to be a threat .  
"It's not what you think?" Cinderpelt mewed, a hint of panic prevalent in her voice, "Scourge stand down! Please, she is a friend."  
Scourge glanced back at Cinderpelt, then back at Spottedleaf before sheathing his claws and backing down, as much as he was loathe to do so. Keeping an accusing look upon the black tom at all times, the dappled she cat padded forth.  
"I should've known," she sighed, "You've been acting strange for a while now Cinderpelt. Don't think that I didn't notice. I thought I could trust you."  
Cinderpelt flinched slightly. Not only had she been forced to keep a secret from her mentor but it hadn't been successful in either remaining a secret or maintaining the trust between them. She supposed that Spottedleaf had a right to be disappointed.  
"I could've understood if it was a wounded clan cat or even a kittypet or rogue but not _him!"_ She glared at Scourge. "Have you forgotten what he did to us? This tom is responsible for the deaths of StarClan knows how many cats. He is a physical representation of everything a medicine cat strives against!"  
Scourge tore his gaze away from Spottedleaf and immediately wished he hadn't . Cinderpelt looked far beyond distraught. In her eyes, he saw the vibrant light flicker and die. Her breathing was rapid and her eyes were watering. He glared back Spottedleaf. She had done this. She had made Cinderpelt cry!  
"Enough!" he growled stepping out in front of the grey she cat, "I threatened her okay! Is that what you wanted to hear? I threatened to kill her if she didnt help me."  
From behind him, Cinderpelt's ears perked up and her eyes flashed to him. Scourge was putting himself in great danger and he knew it. To threaten a warrior was to risk bringing an entire clan upon you. To threaten a medicine cat however, would be to risk all four clans descending upon you in a storm of fur and teeth. Yet he did so anyway.  
Spottedleaf shook her head. " With all due respect Scourge, you do not know Cinderpelt like I do. She would never bow down to such a demand. She would put the well being of the clan before he own fear and desires. Next time, come up with a better excuse."  
Scourge briefly looked like he was about to retort to Spottedleaf's remark but wisely decided against it. The dappled medicine cat sighed and padded forward.  
"Just tell me why Cinderpelt. That's all I ask."  
Cinderpelt hung her head low. She glanced at Scourge for a moment. "Because it is my duty."  
Spottedleaf's eyes widened slightly as she mused over her apprentice's words although she said nothing, allowing Cinderpelt to continue.  
"I have always been told that it was a medicine cat's duty to help those in need. To ignore past crimes and to cross clan boundaries in order to heal. Was that then a lie? If I can't aid him, then everything you and Yellowfang taught me will have been for nothing."  
Silence entered the clearing. Not even the usual chirping of crickets threatened to break the eerie quiet. Spottedleaf's eyes lowered and she looked at Cinderpelt with an expression of pained understanding.  
"That's not the only reason is it? You have feelings for Scourge don't you. Why else would you have protected his presence and identity?"  
"So what if I do," Cinderpelt snapped back, with such a venom that an adder would have cowered beneath it, "So what if I like him? I wouldn't expect you to understand!"  
Shocked, Scourge looked over at Spottedleaf's reaction. The tortoiseshell looked visibly shaken as if Cinderpelt had physically lashed out and struck her in the face. She slowly looked up, an agonised looked in her eyes as her feelings were conflicted. When she spoke, it was little more than a whisper choked with sorrow.  
"I understand more than you know."  
Neither Scourge nor Cinderpelt replied, taken aback as they were by Spottedleaf's tone. There was no anger. No hint of deception. Whatever Spottedleaf meant in those cryptic words, she meant it. Cinderpelt shied away, unable to stand the sight of her lifelong friend in this state. Scourge took a step forward, taking care so as not to provoke Spottedleaf.  
"I cannot possibly understand what you a talking about," he mewed, "But understand this. I will not allow any harm whatsoever to come to her. She has done too much for me."  
Spottedleaf looked at him, uncertainty written across her face. Biting her lip, she lowered her head in submission with a sigh.  
"Very well, I won't tell anyone."  
Instantly, Cinderpelt's ears perked up and a wide smiled shone across her face. Purring she happily tackled Spottedleaf, nuzzling her in appreciation.  
"Thank you Spottedleaf. You have no idea how much this means to me."  
Her mentor smiled and pressed her muzzle to her flank. "I'm glad. Now get back to camp before they miss you."  
Cinderpelt nodded and bid them both a hasty farewell before darting (or rather hobbling at a far faster rate) into the dark undergrowth. Scourge smiled and was about to turn away when Spottedleaf stopped him. The look of love was gone from her eyes and replaced with a dreadful anger.  
"Listen here Scourge, I may honour our agreement but it is only for Cinderpelt's sake, not yours." She hissed, "I cannot and will not forgive you for what you did to Firestar and my clan. Understand this, if I hear that you have hurt my apprentice in anyway shape or form, you better pray to your ancestors because I'll be coming after you!"  
Without another word, she darted into the brush after Cinderpelt, leaving Scourge standing stupefied in the darkness.


	9. The Winds of Change

It started out as little more than a faint glow. Then it began to grow in intensity as it raced across the celestial realm. Nearing the cave of Mothermouth, the light, feline in shape, made it's way inside to the ancient chamber that housed the sacred Moonstone. Lying with his nose touching the foot of the glowing monolith, a ginger tom waited as though in a deep slumber.  
Pressing her nose against his, the spirit summoned her companion forth. As if waking from a dream, the fiery tom's soul stood up, yawning slightly before turning to regard the she cat with two emerald green eyes that pierced through even darkness of the cave. The she cat dipped her head gently in greeting.  
"Greetings Firestar," she mewed in a formal yet pleased tone of voice, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit."  
The tom did not immediately reply. Instead he padded around the confines of subterranean chamber. Occasionally a droplet of water from fall from the cavernous roof onto his physical body, causing his spirit's ear to twitch as though in annoyance.  
"I've been having bad dreams again Bluestar," he sighed at last as though reluctant to want to bestow the curse of these visions into another, particularly one so close to him as his former mentor.  
"What of?" Bluestar asked. She knew that Firestar's dreams more often than not had a hidden meaning.  
"I was hoping you would know," He replied. "They all seem to take me to a hollow in which I see you, a younger Tigerstar and another tom I don't recognise standing over a kit."  
Bluestars eyes flashed with recognition and despite himself, Firestar thought he recognised the faintest glimpse of regret or possibly fear in her sapphire eyes. Was it the memory of the ruthless tyrant that had once been her deputy? Or something far more insidious?  
" What then?" Bluestar asked keeping her voice steady. Firestar inhaled slightly.  
" Before anything can happen, I find myself by crashing waters. I hear a cat calling for help." He took a sharp intake of breath. " At first I thought I was reliving your death but then I realised that there are no dogs and the voice is that of a tom, not a she cat. What does it mean?"

Bluestar closed her eyes and thought. When they opened, the dazzled with a brilliance rivaled only by the stars themselves that caused Firestar to squint slightly to protect his sensitive eyes. Her voice echoed with the power of a thousand others, both young and ancient.  
" The World is changing and with it must the clans! Darkness can bring despair yet it may also bring shelter from those who would seek to harm you and the ones you love. From the ashes of conflict shall arrise such a darkness. Forged in hate, pain and anguish yet tempered recently by affection, love and compassion, the force may yet prove to be the end of the clans. Yet with a steady and guiding paw, this dark may instead become their salvation."  
The world around Firestar begun to fade and distort as he was returning to the waking world. "What shall I do?" He called, desparate to glean more information. Bluestar looked at him once more, eyes still gleaming with ancient power.  
"Wait nine sunrises. On the tenth, the answer shall be revealed where water meets rock."  
There was a flash of light. Grogily Firestar opened his eyes and looked around him, only to find the dingy chamber and a concerned medicine cat in front of him.  
"Are you okay Firestar? " Spottedleaf mewed helping him up with a gently nudge. " Did you get the answer you seek?"  
"No," Firestar replied, "All I got were more questions.."


	10. The Revelation

Scourge felt the grass bend beneath his paws as he padded along the border with Twolegplace. It was strange, the way in which the plants seemed to bend while under his strength yet spring back when his presence was no longer felt. Casting his eyes towards the fence, the dark tom indeed wondered what had become of those he had once known in BloodClan. Bone was dead. Scourge had no illusions to that. Despite the feelings he haboured for Cinderpelt and the new found respect for the forest clans, Scourge still felt a pang of regret at the loss of his deputy. Bone had been with him from the start and had always held his back. Clawing up the turf in front of him, Scourge allowed himself to vent his anger of the grass, rather than anything else.

But what of the others? He hadn't seen Brick since the start of the great battle. In his flight from the ThunderClan patrol, Scourge hadn't the chance to check the bodies for her. It was entirely possible that she had escaped. Scourge smirked. Yes. She would survive. Scourge knew that one as skilled as her would outlast them all in the end.

What of the others? Scratch and Fang were killed in the battle. Perhaps for the better. Both of them had been far too aggressive for their own good and were far more likely to cause a war between the remnants of BloodClan (if there were any left). Storm probably got out while the getting was good the moment the battle started to turn. That tom seemed to have a sixth sense for when knowing that the winds of opportunity were blowing to and away from him. Some called him a coward but perhaps a better word was "opportunist."

Scourge shook his head and glanced upwards at the towering wooden fence that the twolegs had built. As to why they had built them had always puzzled Scourge. He understood it was to mark borders between their territories to some extent however he was unsure as to why it was done so forcefully. Why couldn't they spray their scent like civilised animals?

It wouldn't take a lot for him to cross the border. Now that his leg had healed, Scourge could easily jumo uo and scrabble down the other side and then he would truly be back in his territory. No more hiding. No more skulking in the shadows like a cornered rat. But something held him back. Maybe he would return to find that it had all changed. Who was to say he would be welcomed back there? After all, half the street cats had wanted him dead for a long time and he had also known of a few individuals who had wanted the power of ruling BloodClan yet none had had the guts to challenge him for leadership. It seemed likely that if he were to go back, that they then might attempt to silence Scourge before he could restore himself to his former glory. Yet even though he could, the dark tom didn't think he would.

Once Scourge may have gone back. Once he may have sought to reunite the cats of Twolegplace under his rule. Then he would have bided his time until the clans had fallen back into their petty squabbling, waiting like a viper the grass for the perfect moment to strike. Cinderpelt had changed that. And while their was always the dark hatred within Scourge that had been forged in a lifetime of war and strife, it was now starting to be balanced by an inner light that had previously been all but forgotten.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" The hissed caused Scourge to snap out of his mindset and look up toward the towering fence above. A scarred tabby muzzle looked down at him with a mixture of curiosity and disgust, like an elder who has just found a particularly nasty tick in their pelt. "It seems like a forest rat has strayed too far from its home."

Beside her crouched a large whitish grey tom. "And we have a score to settle with this particular forest rat!" He snarled, allowing Scourge to see the fresh jagged scar along his throat. The black tom snarled, baring his teeth in challenge.

"You have some nerve coming here," he hissed, "Either that or you have serious short term memory problems. Step forward and I'll show you happened last time."

"You rat!" Scar snarled lunging from his perch. It was all that Scourge could do to leap out of the way at the last moment and avoid being crushed. Half a second later, Wave leapt to her ally's aid and the two rogues began to circle Scourge.

Eyes darting rapidly, Scourge fought hard to keep track of both of his opponents. Scar rushed forward only to dart away at the last second. This moment of distraction allowed Wave to strike forward, raking her claws into Scourge's unguarded flank before slithering away to safety. The pain flared through Scourge like a bolt of lightning but he held back the yowl of pain that tried to escape his lips. Instead he growled in anger.

Lunging foward, Scourge attmepted to sink his fangs into Scar's muzzle. Having been expecting this, the larger tom easily avoided the attack and retaliated with a strong blow to the head. The hefty whack knocked Scourge down.

Rage began to flow through Scourge's heart as he rolled away from another attack. He was Scourge. Former leader of BloodClan, slayer of tyrants and warriors alike! His name was whispered in terror in the shadows of night. The mere thought of him was enough to make even the toughest of toms glance over their shoulders in fear and scan the dark. He would not be bested by two mangy rogues!

Snarling, he sprang to his feet and charged at Wave. So caught up in their imminent victory, neither Scar nor Wave had expected such a sudden turn of agression. Caught off guard, the first Wave knew of Scourge's attack was when reinforced claws tore the flesh under her chest fur and winded her.

Sensing danger, Scar moved in to intercept Scourge by placing his body as a livig shield between Wave and the dark warrior. For his efforts, the brute was savaged by Scourges claws, red fissures blossoming like bloody flowers along his flanks. Panting, Scar attempted to lash out at Scourge but his claws met naught but thin air. There was a rustling sound and for a moment Scar's eyes widened in dreadful realisation.

"That...that collar," he stuttered, all courage rapidly melting away with the rapidly increasing beat of his heat.

Wave appeared alongside the tom, her hackles raised in annoyance. "Why have you stopped Scar? Kill him."

Scar stood rooted to the spot, unable to move. "A black tom with a collar of teeth and bone. Only one cat meets this description. The one they call Scourge."

"Scourge?!" Laughed Wave, "You think this pathetic excuse for a tom is the infamous Scourge? I'll show you."

She sprang at Scourge. Acting on instinct, the dark tom felt time slow down as be dodged her. Wave had barely come to a halt before he was upon her. He felt his claws cut through flesh and the wet spray of blood as he tore her jugular. Wave stood still for a moment. Her chest heaved as blood oozed out of the gaping hole in her neck. Then she fell.

Scourge turned slowly back to Scar. "Leave now with your life and never let me see you again!"

The tom stood shaking but when he looked back at Scourge, his eyes were filled with a burning fire. "Mark my words Scourge of BloodClan, one day you'll pay for this and all the other dead by your claw."

Without another look back, the grey tom scrabbled over the side of the fence and raced away.

"Impossible..." The voice rang out across the clearing. Looking up from his blood soaked paws, Scourge only now recognised the scent of several different cats that must have been drawn by the sounds of the battle. Yet of all them, only one interested him. A familar scent that briught back memories of agony and pain. Slowly he turned to face the small band of warriors, upon which he fixed his eyes upon the one who had spoke and whom he alone recognised. The ginger tom stood quaking although none could say if it were truly fear or rage.

"I killed you! "


	11. Accusations

Cinderpelt sighed quietly as she sorted the various herbs within the medicine den into neat piles. Outside, there came a loud hubbub of activity and briefly looked up curiously before deciding against in order to finish her task. She had been recently fighting to catch back up with her medicine cat duties that she had fallen behind on while looking after Scourge. Now that the rogue had healed, she had more time to attend to her duties, not that she didn't enjoy his company.

Spottedleaf came running into the den, panting as she did so. The tortoiseshell's face was a mask of pure fear and almost every heartbeat she glanced back at the clan. Puzzled, Cinderpelt padded slowly over to her friend as if to offer a comforting presence. "What's wrong Spottedleaf? You look like you've seen a StarClan warrior?"

Spottedleaf looked at her then swallowed hard. "They found him."

Cinderpelt looked at her, unsure what exactly her friend meant. "Pardon? What are you saying?"

"Scourge," Spotttedleaf replied, "A patrol found Scourge and have brought him back to camp."

Cinderpelt's eyes widened and she raced immediately out of the the den, hobbling out into the sunlight. The camp was full. Everywhere she looked, her clanmates were sat discussing the return of the border patrol while the queens hid the kits away in the nursery. Tails lashed in anger. Parting her way through the cloud, Cinderpelt walked into the open. There in front of her was Scourge.

The dark warrior briefly met her eyes before turning to face High rock again where Firestar sat watching him. Currently, the fiery tom was looking down with disdain at the black tom as Brackenfur and Greystripe flanked the former leader of BloodClan. Firestar's emerald gaze was looked with Scourge's own icy blue eyes as though they were seeking to read each other's mind. Finally Firestar shook his head.

"Scourge, you shouldn't have stayed," Firstar stated in an authoritive tone, trying to remain level headed despite all of the commotion, ""Perhaps then you would have been able to live the rest of your life in peace."

Scourge throughout Firestar's words did not break eye contact. "I assumed that I would not be...welcomed back in Twolegplace."

Firestar narrowed his eyes as he studied Scourge as though trying to determine whether or not Scourge was lying. However it was impossible to read the rogue in such a way. "Tell me. The wounds I inflicted upon you were severe enough to knock you out of the battle and therefore presumably severe enough to prevent you from hunting. How does a solitary cat in such condition survive for such periods of time?"

Cinderpelt felt her heart skip a beat. Although he had not said it outright, she fully understood the hidden intent within her leader's words. Had anyone helped Scourge? Scourge casually cast his eyes upon the gather clan cats, his eyes briefly meeting Cinderpelt's. The medicine cat held her breath as she felt his eyes on her. Scourge looked at her for heartbeat before turning back to Firestar with a sneer.

"I'm stronger than give you credit for Firestar. I have survived since before you entered the world and will survive long after the abyss has claimed you."

Firestar's eyes widened briefly. He glanced around at the gathered assembly of warriors. Tails lashed and growls passed out of their lips. If looks could kill, it is entirely possible that Scourge would have burst into flames. Quickly voices began to build up as the gathered cats of ThunderClan bayed for the blood of the one who had declared war on their very way of life. Calmly, Firestar raised his paw for silence.

"Scourge, you have committed crimes against ThunderClan and its cats. For this I would personally admit to wanting to punish you myself." To this there came a series of cheers from the warriors, causing Cinderpelt to shuffle uncomfortably. "But I won't."

"Why in StarClan not?" Dustpelt growled incredulously. "This is Scourge."

"He's responsible for the death of Whitestorm!" yowled Sandstorm. Instantly a trio of cats that Cinderpelt recognised as Ashfur, Dustpelt and Longtail. Only Brackenfur and Greystripe prevented the three toms from killing Scourge. Even those warriors who had not broken ranks whether tearing up the ground in front of them in anger. Cinderpelt noticed that it had only been Brightheart that had restrained Cloudtail from joining the trio.

"Enough!" roared Firestar, briefly being overcome by anger. The three cats flattened their ears and slunk back to join the others. Taking a deep breath, the ThunderClan leader managed to regain his composure.

"As much as I would like to punish Scourge," he stated, "Scourge's crimes affected all of the Clans. It would not be wise nor just for us to punish Scourge ourselves. Spottedleaf, take Cloudtail and Brightheart and tell the other clans to meet us for the trial of Scourge of BloodClan."

Spottedleaf nodded and ran out of the camp with the two warriors in tow.

"Until then we shall keep Scourge in the spare den until such a time that he shall be put on trial."

Somewhat mollified by this, the remaining warriors disbanded as Scourge was taken away by Greystipe. Despite some muttering by Dustpelt and Ashfur, none of the warriors showed any defiance of Firestar's wishes. Turning on her paws, Cinderpelt was about to head back into the medicine den when she felt a paw tap her on the shoulder. Slowly, she turned to meet Firestar's eyes.

"Since Scourge's story of being alone is obviously mouse dung and you've been disappearing every now and again since the battle, " he mewed levelly, "Why don't you tell me how he really survived."

Cinderpelt sighed slightly, knowing that there was no longer any point in lying to him. "The medicine cat code states that medicine cats are above Clan warfare. Not to mention I couldn't in good conscious leave him to die, regardless of his past."

Firestar shook his head slowly. "I'm disappointed that you would keep this from me," he then smiled light-heartedly, "However I must admit that I am proud that you followed your code and I myself have done similar things in the past. I must still punish you of course."

Cinderpelt looked down at her paws.

"You are to look after Scourge while he is staying with us. You are not to let him out of your sight."

Looking up, Cinderpelt purred slightly and dipped her head in affirmation before rushing off after Scourge while Firestar waited behind, a smile briefly on his face before being gradually replaced by a far more troubled look.


	12. Visions in the Moonlight

_He was drowning. Water foamed furiously around the tom as he thrashed wildly, his paws trying to find purchase but gaining none in the swirling torrent. His lungs screamed for air. Shaking his head furiously, he screamed for help but was repaid only by the contents of the river choking him. Everything grew dark. A grey she cat looked down upon him pity in her soulful eyes._

 _"What do you want from me?" The tom wanted to ask but found no strength with which to muster the question. Instead he sank further and further as the water claimed him. Drowning. Drowning._

Scourge shot up panting. Looking around him, it took the ebony tom a few heartbeats to realise where he was. Kept in a den at the back of the ThunderClan so as not to disturb the rest of the clan . Sighing somewhat in relief he padded out to the entrance of his holding cell. Brambles had been entwined over the entrance, preventing a barrier to prevent any escape attempt on Scourge's part. Even if the brambles were not there, Scourge doubted he would have made it far following any such escape attempt. Barely visible against the foliage, Scourge could just about make out the shape a one of a large tabby standing vigil, his amber eye scanning the darkness around Scourge's den. Scourge blinked. Could it be? Shaking his head, the black tom squinted. The tabby shape swung his head around. The tom bore a striking resemblance to Tigerstar but no, he was smaller and there seemed to be less aggression radiating from him. Still it was uncanny.

"Are you okay? You seemed perplexed." Cinderpelt's soft voice came from beside him. Blinking slightly, Scourge turned his attention from the brown tabby to the pretty grey she cat. He sighed and looked at her. Throughout the day, Cinderpelt had been reporting back to him with the news. For the most part of the day, ThunderClan had been a hubbub of activity. On top of the normal hunting activities, warriors had been running in and out with news from the other clans. Word had it that neither ShadowClan or RiverClan desired for Scourge to be tried at the Four trees for fear of angering StarClan and wished instead to have the trial just outside.

"As good as I can be all thing considered." he replied calmly.

Cinderpelt gave him a troubled expression. "How can you be so calm in such a time? StarClan knows what they will do to you. They might even choose to kill you." She paused and then grinned, "Maybe I can break you out. You can make it to the border..."

"No," Scourge interjected firmly, cutting Cinderpelt off abruptly, "You will not. Cinderpelt, you have already risked enough on my account. What will come will come." He pressed his muzzle gently against hers through the makeshift bars. Purring slightly, Cinderpelt pressed her own muzzle back against him, revelling in his touch. For a moment they stood there until a sharp cough directed there attention back towards Spottedleaf. The dappled medicine cat had a single eyebrow raised in half amusement, half sadness as the sun came up behind her.

"Yes?" Cinderpelt asked.

Spottedleaf looked at them. "It's almost time."

Cinderpelt hung her head as Brambleclaw and Greystripe began to undo the bramble barrier and escort him out. Cinderpelt lowered her head saidly. Scourge however watched on with a look of utter determination.

"Let's get this over with."

As Scourge was escorted away, no one noted the shimmering shape watch him go.


	13. Trial by Fire

A deathly silence hung over the clearing as the ThunderClan cats padded slowly towards the others, permeated only by the babbling of the nearby river. Scourge's icy blue eyes scanned the crowds of the assembled warriors. Their faces only illuminated by what few beams of moonlight managed to penetrate through the gathering clouds. A few of the clan cats seemed visibly agitated, glancing from the darkening skies down to Scourge, some shaking their heads slowly as they muttered obstinately to themselves. The rest however glared angrily at the rogue as Greystripe and Cloudtail guided Scourge toward a small hillock upon which three cats awaited.

Firestar walked past Scourge before confidently taking his place beside the other Clan leaders. Tallstar dipped his head in greeting to his old friend. The other two said nothing.

"This is most improper," Tallstar muttered to Firestar, casting his eyes skyward quickly, "This should be done at the Fourtrees."

"I will not have the sanctity of the gathering place soiled by the prescence of that...that murderer," Leopardstar hissed, gesturing towards Scourge with one claw. Yowls of agreement arose from the assembled RiverClan cats.

Tallstar shook his head. "The ancestors won't like it."

Firestar raised a paw and placed it gently upon Tallstar's flank. "I assure you that while we remain on ThunderClan territory, nothing will happen that StarClan will not approve of." While their primary purpose was to set Tallstar's mind at rest, Scourge could tell that the ginger tom's words also acted as a thinly veiled warning for Leopardstar and Blackstar not to cause any trouble. Snorting in derision, Black star padded forward.

"Can we get this over and done with please?" The leaders nodded slowly and took their places beside him. The cats watched with baited breathes for their leader's to speak.

"You should not have come back Scourge," Blackstar stated, forcing his lip not to curl up into a snarl as he addressed the ebony tom, "You must either have a mouse brain or a death wish. You're an abomination to the way of the Clans."

Slowly raising an eyebrow, Scourge regarded Blackstar less as a threat and more akin to a curiosity. "I must say that is quite interesting coming from you Blackfoot. If I recall correctly you were a supporter of Tigerstar, his deputy even."

Hisses of anger built up from ShadowClans. Taking a few steps forward, two warriors threatened to attack Scourge. Instantly Cloudtail and Greystripe jumped too, hackles raised as they placed their bodies between Scourge and his agressors. Claws gleamed faintly in the moonlight. Some looked to Blackstar to stop them but the large tom was himself only restrained by Tallstar.

"Enough!" Firestar snapped, his voice like the coming of storm, silencing the warriors, "I understand the strong feelings of anger you must have towards this cat. That does not however give you the right to act like crazed foxes in the middle of a Clan meeting. Now Blackstar, I urge you to get control of your warriors or you will no longer be welcome on ThunderClan territory."

"Your actions are angering StarClan," Spottedleaf nodded, pointing to the sky, where as cloud threatened to blot out the moon. Hanging his head in defeat, Blackstar muttered a half growled command to the warriors. Meekly, they slunk back to their ranks.

For a split second, Scourge glanced over at Cnderpelt. Heart racing in her chest, the medicine cat was visibly shaken by the outburst of the ShadowClan warriors. Scourge continued to look at her for a few seconds longer before once again his attention was brought back to the leaders atop the hillock.

"Scourge," Firestar began, "Regardless of those who aided Tigerstar before his demise, it was you who declared war on the clans. It was you who refused to accept peace. And it was you who brought about the deaths of countless cats." A wave of muttering spread throughout the gathering. Firestar waited for it to abate. "Can you give us one good reason as to why we should show you even a modicum of mercy."

Scourge stared at the leaders. "What do you wish me to say Firestar?" he answered smoothly but with the ever-present hint of menace concealed within his words, "That the eternal strife within BloodClan was threatening to tear everything I had built apart unless we expanded our borders? That we needed to do so to feed our old and queens. Well I'm sorry to say there is no such reason."

Scourge raised his eye level so that he was gazing into the emerald depths of Firestar's very soul. "The fact is that I had only met Tigerstar and his ilk. I loathed the fox heart for far longer than you can conceive. I wanted him dead. I wanted everything he had built ground to dust!"

Panting, Scourge hadn't realised the volume that his voice had risen to as his hatred for Tigertsar had been relit. Beside him, Cloudtail and Greystripe regarded scourge with horror, their hackles raised and claws unsheathed as though they expected him to try and tear them apart at any moment. Firestar mused his words carefully.

"Is that why you attacked?" He said slowly, "To destroy Tigerstar's legacy?"

Scourge maintained his gaze cooly. "I could give you many reasons Firestar. I'm not sure any would give you a satisfactory answer." He replied levelly.

With that, the cats went quiet. In truth they had not expected anything like this and had been taken aback. Even the medicine cats seemed somewhat deeper in thought than usual as they tried to make sense of the situation. Some looked to Silverpelt for guidance, but the star gave no answers. It was Leopardstar who finally broke the silence.

"Enough of this," She hissed, "He is probably lying about hating Tigerstar and only killed him for the sheer enjoyment. He has acted outside the warrior code and therefore there can only be one punishment for his kind." She looked over Scourge with utter loathing. Blackstar nodded slowly in agreement, unsheathing his claws. Firestar moved forward to interject when Scourge's words prevented him.

"So you say Leopardstar," he meowed calmly, "Yet need I remind you, it was you who sat aside and did nothing as Tigerstar butchered your former Clanmates."

Leopardstar's eyes widened for a fraction of a second. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh I think you do. And so does Mistyfoot." Scourge half growled. "Believe me, you don't last long in Twolegplace without being able to gather information or without knowing to tell when someone is lying to you." When no word of reply came from the she cat, he continued. "I cannot deny the fact that I am responsible for great turmoil and I regret it. However it seems to me that you're attempting to use this trial as a means to divert attention away from your crimes against the Clans under Tigerstar. Four leaders stand before me, yet I believe only two of which are of clear conscience to judge my actions!"

Stunned looks and outraged catawauls greeted Scourge's remark. As Firestar tried to regain control of the Clans, Leopardstar leapt from her perch, lunging at Scourge.

"How dare you!" She roared swiping at him Darting aside, Scourge avoided the blow by the narrowest of margins. Hissing in anger, Leopardstar swiped again, only to instead catch Greystripe's shoulder as the ThunderClan deputy attempted to protect his charge. Sensing their opportunity to delve out their own vigilante justice, a group of warriors (predominately from RiverClan) charged out towards Scourge, claws unsheathed.

Narrowly dodging a blow from a tortoiseshell, Scourge batted back at them with sheathed claws. It took every ounce of his will not to give into his combat training and tear into his attackers. The warrior recoiled more out of shock than pain. A flash of orange entered Scourge's peripheral vision as Firestar leapt in and tried to forcibly restrain Leopardstar. Overhead, more clouds gathered.

"Enough of this madness!" Cinderpelt yowled, hobbling forward in front of Scourge, "StarClan is angry."

"Out our way medicine cat!" Sneared one of the cats, a tabby apprentice from RiverClan with eyes almost as icy as Scourge's. He regarded Cinderpelt with clear disdain.

"No, this cat deserves a fair trial without fear of harm until his punishment," Cinderpelt replied tartly, "Now why don't you run back to your Clan."

Standing there, the apprentice glared at Cinderpelt but did nothing. Satsfied, the grey she cat turned slowly towards Scourge, affection evident in her eyes. Only the eyes of other prevented her from embracing Scourge openly.

"You alright?"

Scourge nodded softly. "Let's just get this over wi..."

"Hawkpaw don't!"

Mistyfoot's yell was the only warning the two cats got as the apprentice barged into Cinderpelt in anger. Toppling on her side, Cinderpelt's weight was driven against Scourge. Caught unaware, the black tom was unable to ready himself to catch her and was instead pushed back. His paws suddenly felt no purchase and they fell.

The rush of the torrent was in his ears and the wet against his fur before Scourge thought to open his eyes. His lungs screamed for air as he kicked frantically. Cinderpelt's yelps and terrified mews were faint and further down the current. Briefly he tried to fight over towards her before he felt himself submerged once again.

 _Thrown in the River._

Terror gripped Scourge's heart and he flaied with renewed vigour. But every kick drained his strength and he felt himself being pulled under. Was this it? Where was Cinderpelt?

A flash of blue light entered Scourge's field of vision. Blinking through the foam, Scourge thought he saw a shape emerging through the water. A beautiful she cat, with blue grey fur and sapphire eyes. She seemed to smile sadly at the rogue as she swam towards him. Darkness began to claw at the edges of his vision as Scourge saw her swim towards him.

What was going on? Who was she?

Suddenly Scourge felt himself growing lighter as something pulled him up towards the light. He remembered feeling the chill of the night wind hit him and the water droplets running down his pelt only then to be replaced by the wave of unconsciousness that washed over him.


	14. Forgotten Whispers

Scourge groaned as he felt the ringing in his skull begin to grow. Baring his teeth in annoyance, he shook his head slowly as he waited his senses to return to some degree of normality. Stretching out his paws, he was surprised when they came into contact with something soft. Gently testing further the area around him tentatively with his other front paw, the tom discovered that it appeared that the entire area around him was covered in this soft covering.

Opening his eyes slowly, Scourge found himself inside a large chamber of kinds. Rather than the earthen browns and greens however, almost the entirety of the area was coloured a strange creamy hue similar in colour to a queen's milk. It was somewhat comforting and yet unsettling at the same time. It was immediately obvious to Scourge that he must be inside a Twoleg nest. Getting unsteadily to his feet, Scourge looked around him. In the corner of the chamber, there appeared to be a ledge the Twolegs had constructed out of wood, upon which sat a peculiar block like object. Merely nearing its surface caused the tom's fur to stand on end slightly, but what purpose it served alluded the tom.

A gentle mew from behind him caused Scourge to turn his head back behind him rapidly. Lying atop a strange looking rock covered in the same material as the ground, a she cat casually watched him. Instinctively, Scourge began to raise his hackles. The she cat rolled her eyes dismissively.

"No need to be so hostile," She mewed gently, "If we wanted to cause you harm, we would have left you and your friend in the river."

Scourge's eyes flashed suddenly as he leapt over towards her, stopping at the base of the strange rock. "Where is Cinderpelt? Where is she?"

The she cat yawned before regarding him with two eyes deep with age. Scourge could hear the creaking of her ancient joints as she stretched her legs. Her once rich, grey coat was now coarse and ashen. "Do not worry yourself," she assured him gently, slowly climbing down to be eye level with him, "She is safe upstairs. She is safe I assure you."

"Take me to her." Scourge demanded, trying to mask the concern in his voice but ultimately failing. The she cat looked towards an opening in the side of the chamber before looking back at Scourge. Her eyes washed over him for a moment before she dipped slightly in a polite manner.

"This way Dear," She purred softly before leading the way out of the hole and into the next chamber. Sighing slightly, Scourge padded after her. He found the old she cat waiting at the foot of a strange slope consisting of many smaller ledges that were built upwards. Looking at him, the she cat began to clamber up the ledges. Stretching himself a little, Scourge began to follow her, muttering to himself obstinately. Why did Twolegs feel the need to build their nests with another ledge higher up? Surely they could all sleep in the lower level of their nests. The ground was soft enough to sleep on and he knew for a fact that they caught enough prey to through away enough to have fed most of BloodClan. Did they feel safer sleeping up high? It was the only explanation he could come up with.

"She's in here," The old cat whispered to him at the top of the slope. She gestured with her paw to another chamber. Inside a small grey shape lay huddled in a nest woven from what appeared to woven from straw and lined with pelts to keep it warm. "Be quiet though, she's resting."

Silently nodding, Scourge padded up towards the curious nest. Inside, Cinderpelt lay peacefully. The gentle rising and falling of her flank told Scourge that she was alive. Smiling, he gently nuzzled against the side of her head. Groaning softly, Cinderpelt subconsciously curled up closer towards him. Her eyelids slowly opened, revealing the sapphire pools behind. Groggily, she glanced around her, surveying her new surroundings.

"Where...where am I?"

"Sssh," Scourge whispered to her gently, "Its okay, you're safe."

"Scourge," Cinderpelt's eyes widened as the memories came flashing back suddenly from the night before, "The river!" She made to get up quickly only to yelp in sudden pain as the wound in her leg flared at the suddenness of her movement. Alarmed, Scourge and the elder cat raced over to steady her back into the nest.

"Take care Darling," The She cat cooed softly as she began to run her tongue through Cinderpelt's fur as a mother would comfort her kit, "You've hurt your leg badly. You know your mate was very worried about you, "She continued, flicking her head towards Scourge,"He wanted to see you right away."

Cinderpelt hid her face slightly, her muzzle slightly red. But before she or Scourge could attempt to correct her, they heard a large bang coming from the chambers below. The recognisable scent of Twolegs filled the air. Below two Twoleg voices began to converse in the series of low grunts that Scourge supposed passed for their crude languge. His ears flickered tentatively as he turned towards the heavy creaking as the Twolegs ascended the series of ledges. Instinctively, he placed his body between Cinderpelt and the opening as two of the large creatures loped into the chamber.

The first of the Twolegs seemed relatively unremarkable from Scourge's experience with the bipeds. Judging from the longer fur that sprouted from atop its head, Scourge guessed that it was a female. The second Twoleg was far more curious and drew the attention of the black tom. This Twoleg wore a strange pelt of pure white and his scent carried a peculiar tang to it. The Twoleg in the white pelt muttered something to the other before making towards the nest, his paws outstretched towards Cinderpelt.

Hissing Scourge swiped at the Twoleg with unsheathed claws. Yelling in pain, the Twoleg swiftly withdrew its paw, shaking its slightly. Hackles raised, Scourge stood over Cinderpelt, the medicine cat backing away to the back of the nest nervously as she watched the Twolegs. Scourge hissed at them loudly and prepared to pounce on the Twoleg when he felt a soft paw placed against his flank.

"Calm down," The She cat said softly, "They're trying to help her."

For some reason unknown even to him, Scourge found himself compelled to trust her. Taking one last quick glance at Cinderpelt, Scourge hesitantly stepped aside, warily eyeing the white pelted Twoleg. Likewise the Twoleg looked at Scourge before cautiously reaching out once more towards Cinderpelt. Cinderpelt mewed worriedly as he scooped her up, seeming to take care to avoid touching her wounded leg. He carried her across the chamber before placing her on a raised platform made out of wood, similar to the one that had carried the strange box below.

Cinderpelt whimpered softly as the Twoleg began to run his hand through her pelt gingerly. Baring his fangs slightly, Scourge padded over before leaping up atop the platform. The Twoleg seemed startled for a moment but when Scourge made no further attempt to attack him, he continued on his work. Scourge lay beside Cinderpelt as she trembled, never have been this close to one of the creatures.

"Scourge, what's happening?" She whispered as the Twoleg pulled out a strange, shiny object from within his pelt. The tom wrinkled his nose at the strange scent from within the object, which resembled a long, thin thorn (albeit extremely shiny) and appeared to be filled with a strange liquid.

"I don't know," Scourge admitted, eyes narrowed as he watched the Twoleg. He gently began to groom her fur aside before pointing the shiny thorn at Cinderpelt before jabbing her with it. Scourge hissed at the Twoleg. The Twoleg ignored him and gently withdrew the shiny thorn. Turning his head towards Cinderpelt, Scourge was alarmed to see her eyelids dropping.

"No no no," Scourge mewed, nudging her rapidly, "Stay with me."

"S-Scourge," Cinderpelt replied distantly as though in a dream, "I'm..so..so tired. I think I'll just rest...for a little while." Slowly her eyes closed and remained shut. Mewing in worry, Scourge pawed gently at her face only to then be forcibly removed from the platform by the scruff and placing him outside the chamber. Before Scourge could run back inside, the other Twoleg pushed a large block of wood over the opening preventing him from entering. Clawing feebly against the wood, Scourge yowled his protest but it felon deaf ears.

"Don't worry," Came the elderly she cat's voice beside him, "The vet is doing his best to heal your friend's leg. He won't let anything happen to her."

Scourge turned and resisted the urge to snap at her although his response was still somewhat icy. "So you say. How do you know that for certain?"

The she cat gave him a warm expression and padded over to him. Gently she pressed her flank against his. "I promise you she will be alright," She then looked down, saddened, "I know what it's like to lose someone you care about."

Scourge looked at her, exhaling gently and letting her remain by his side. "I'm sorry. Who?"

The she cat looked at him softly, trying to hold back some long repressed emotion. "My kit. He disappeared at the edge of the forest many moons ago."

"I'm so sorry," Scourge tried to soothe her. The she cat sighed and shook her head.

"I just wish...I just wish I could've said goodbye." She mewed sadly, "I only have one thing to remember him by. I keep it in my basket. Maybe one time, I'll show you." She paused then looked at Scourge for a moment causing the tom to shift uncomfortably. The she cat narrowed her eyes for a second at him before shrugging and padding away, leaving Scourge to sit alone out side the barred chamber.


End file.
